


Cover: The Speed of Objects in Motion

by January_Marlinquin



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Covers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January_Marlinquin/pseuds/January_Marlinquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for holyfant's "The Speed of Objects in Motion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover: The Speed of Objects in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Speed of Objects in Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913139) by [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant). 



> Created this cover for this week’s discussion at [reading221b](http://reading221b.livejournal.com/6991.html). But also because I love this work and want to worship at its altar. 
> 
> John and Sherlock spends a lifetime crashing together and splintering apart, never able to escape each other’s gravity. It’s a perfect portrayal of an imperfect relationship about two people who can’t help but hurt each other yet also can’t live without each other. 
> 
> Cover inspired by the quote which opens the fic:
> 
> “When objects large enough to generate their own gravity fields come into each other's influence spheres, they increase their destructive force as they hurtle towards each other, and they are lucky if they escape each other's gravity at all after the collision, surfaces damaged and cracked from the impact and black hole cores shuddering with new activity.”
> 
> \- Evolving Universe: the Biography of the Cosmos, Govert Schilling

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](http://januarymarlinquin.tumblr.com/tagged/my-fanfic-covers) to view all of my covers on tumblr


End file.
